


Bentley the Bantam

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: A birthday fic!, Damian Tames a Chicken, Fluff, Gen, Wholesome, happy birthday fee!, yep it's what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: This is exactly what you think it is. Damian tames a chicken. A Bantam chicken.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Bentley the Bantam

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Fee, my child! I hope you had an amazing day! I know a few things about you, and that's that you love Damian. And you love Damian with chickens.
> 
> So here you go! It's not much, but I hope you enjoy! Love you!

“Come on, Damian, it’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“It’s a whole week in hill-billy hell, Father!”

“At least it’s not a whole week of business conferences.”

“Shut up, Drake!” Damian waved his arms in indignation, glaring at his older brother. “Why do I need to go? I can stay home by myself!”

“It’s fall break, Damian. Just go and have some fun with the Kents. You don’t need to be sitting inside at the manor all week, or out on the streets.”

“Father!” Damian whined.

“Damian.”

Damian huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms. Bruce just arched an eyebrow. 

“Besides, you’ll still get to go on patrol with Jon.”

“But that’s not the same!” Damian wailed. 

Bruce just shrugged. “You’ll have make to do. It won’t be that bad.”

Damian groaned dramatically, then spun on his heel and marched away.

He’d been invited to spend fall break on the Kents farm. He wasn’t particularly inclined to go. He needed to be here for Gotham to help watch the city, but Bruce and Alfred had both made it clear that they wanted him to go - which meant he was probably going, even if he didn’t want to.

As it turns out, he was right. On Saturday afternoon, he was packed up and flown down to the Kents farm. Jon greeted him cheerfully, waving rapidly and hugging him. Damian put one arm around him, rolling his eyes even as he leaned into his friend.

“I’m so happy you came!” Jon exclaimed, grabbing Damian’s hand and tugging him towards the house.

“Ah-ah, Jon.” Lois stepped in front of him, pointing at Alfred.

“Oh, right! Thank you Mr. Alfred, Sir!”

Then Jon whirled back around and kept tugging Damian along. Damian just turned to wave goodbye to Alfred before allowing himself to be pulled upstairs to Jon’s room.

“Ugh, it’s a pig’s stuy in here!” Damian responded, toeing aside a hoodie that was laying in the middle of the floor.

It really wasn’t. Other than some various toys and some clothes, Jon’s room was completely neat. Another bed had been tucked into the corner of the room, likely for Damian, so he dropped his travel bag onto it.

“I really didn’t think you’d come,” Jon confessed, plopping down on his bed.

Damian looked over at him and opened his mouth to send back a biting remark. Instead he said, “Yeah, well I’m here, aren’t I?”

Jon looked a little confused for a moment, then his face lit up. “Yeah! You are!”

Damian just shook his head and grabbed for his phone.

They hung out in Jon’s room for the rest of the afternoon, until around 4, when they were called down to do afternoon chores. Jon, as cheerful as ever, pulled Damian to the backroom, gave him a pair of mud boots and a work jacket, and then dragged him outside again. Usually Damian was the one pulling Jon around, so this was an interesting role reversal for him.

He helped tend to the cows and the goats and played with the kittens for a bit while Clark and Jon moved some hay around, and then the interesting part of the day came. 

“Damian! You wanna come help with the chickens?”

With a sigh, Damian stood up off the hay bale he had gotten comfy on, set the kitten he had been playing with down on the ground, and walked out of the barn, heading over towards the henhouse where Jon was waiting. In the fenced area around the house, hens were running around, pecking at dirt and some grain Jon had already thrown out there. There were one or two roosters, but they didn’t seem bothered by the boys.

“Come on! I wanna show you something!”

Jon pulled him inside the hen house. It was smaller than his closet back home, and reeked horribly of chicken poop. There were egg boxes lining one wall, and a roost on the other two. 

“What are we doing, Kent?”

“Look!”

Jon pointed out two chickens, hanging out in the corner of the hen house. At first glance, Damian assumed they were pullets, or young chickens, just by how small they were, but then he looked closer. They were just really small chickens. One was a little silver and black rooster, the other a brown hen. 

“What are they?” he asked, tilting his head.

“They’re called bantams!” Jon explained. “They’re bred to be that small.”

“Are they tame?”

“Ehhh, sometimes you can catch the hen, but the rooster can be a little feisty.”

“Tt, or you’re just a coward.”

Jon rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else, moving to the egg boxes and starting to collect them into a little bucket.

Damian followed him when they went back into the house for dinner, but that tiny chicken stayed on his mind the whole week. Everyday, while Jon was doing his other chores, Damian snuck his way into the chicken pen, finding the little bantams and just sitting there watching them. By the time Friday rolled around, the rooster was running up to him everyday, crowing happily whenever he walked in. Jon just stared at him like he grew a second head.

“How the heck did you do that?” he exclaimed, watching as the little rooster ran up to Damian.

Damian just shrugged, bending down to pick him up, setting him on his arm.

“Dunno, I just have a way with animals.”

“You sure do,” Jon grumbled, turning to grab the eggs.

Damian looked down at the little silver and black rooster. It tilted it’s head at him, blinking its second eyelids. “I want to name him Bentley.”

“Bentley the rooster?”

“Bentley the Bantam.”

Jon snorted, leaning against the hen boxes. “Okay. Bentley the Bantam it is.”

Bentley clucked at him. Damian smiled softly and reached out, gently stroking his back. 

“I can’t believe you tamed a dang chicken.”

Damian just glanced up at his friend and grinned.

Yep. He tamed a chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wisdom_Walks_Alone for betaing for me!


End file.
